gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GuildKnight/Archives/Jul-Dec08
Manager Congratulations GK - hope you enjoy your promotion as much as I've watched you earn it - Gboyers talk 01:13, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :Thank you so much! I swear I won't let you down. --GuildKnightTalk2me 01:18, 4 July 2008 (UTC) ::Congratulations!!! Gboyers made an excellent choice! Of course, you realize this means I'll be bugging you with the incessant questons I've laid on Gboyers' doorstep. Hee hee. ;-) Eganio''Talk'' 01:34, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Red Cross Hi Carlee. On top of your recent promotion, I feel I have to more specifically address your willingness to help other users. I'm delighted to present to you the Red Cross medal, for persistent and unending help to other users and Staff. It is an absolutely pleasure to have you here. Gboyers talk 01:42, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Your opinion, please... Hi, Carlee. I'd like to ask you to stop by the discussion we've been having ragarding the spolier issue with the Karen and Michelle Stone articles, and add your opinion. So far, the discussion is between Gboyers, Biggest gta fan ever, and me. I think a fresh perspective from another admin would help, since Gboyers and I seem to be of opposing opinions, and Biggest gta fan ever seems torn between the two perspectives. A-Dust was on there prior, but hasn't been back in a while...I'm going to ask him to stop by and add his two cents' worth as well. Thanks in advance! :-) Eganio''Talk'' 09:02, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Mark of the beast Hey, watch out! You have 666 edits!!! You devil, you. ;-) Eganio''Talk'' 00:54, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ZIP Hey, just wondering where ZIP is in GTA Vice City Stories is? Thanks MoNK 16:01, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :Well, I've actually never played VCS, I just found a reference elsewhere on the site (can't remember where, now). If it isn't actually there, feel free to delete it. --GuildKnightTalk2me 03:40, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :By the way, might I ask a favor? Try to get into the habit of providing an edit summary each time you edit a page. It makes it a lot easier to scan recent changes or the page's history and tell what's been done. It would be especially helpful when adding a "speedy deletion" tag, so that we know why you think it's a candidate for speedy deletion as opposed to plain ol' deletion. --GuildKnightTalk2me 03:43, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Polls Hey there, GK. I have a few questions regarding polls, and was hoping you might know the answers: #What do points for poll votes grant you (if anything)? #How do we determine when and if to add new polls? I just created one and threw it up on the main page, but is there some standard we use? I got a question regarding polls from an editor, and explained as best I could, but am still unclear on a few things. Thanks in advance for your help! :-) Eganio''Talk'' 23:37, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :At the moment, there's not really a set standard for when/if we add polls (GB, feel free to chime in if I'm wrong). I was thinking that they should be posted for a matter of weeks, somewhere between 2 and 4 weeks is what was going through my mind. :As far as "points for poll votes", I really don't see a need for them. Let's just say they're for self-reassurance. ;) --GuildKnightTalk2me 01:38, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::Muchas gracias, chula. 'S-what I thought. I'll relay the info. :-) Eganio''Talk'' 03:52, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Featured articles/images how long do the featured articles stay up and is there an archive/voting process for the next one? also the images seem to be in a loop of the same images on Featured images what about these as well(same question)?Andrew22k 14:49, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :This page should answer some of your questions. As for how long they remain featured, that's just done on an as-they-come basis. The previous will be taken down when we have a new one. Feel free to nominate any others you think are good enough to show off. --GuildKnightTalk2me 01:19, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Back in Black Good to see you (sort of) back , and I hope you'll be able to spend some time with us. Gboyers talk 19:07, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! Just goin' through some of the recent changes, now. I'm pretty busy, but I missed y'all! --GuildKnightTalk2me 19:09, 18 November 2008 (UTC)